Jammed
by book-worm928
Summary: Emmett is in a rush, and he isn't so proud of his locker at the moment.


**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly I don't own Twilight. Like so many others, I only _wish _that I did. **

**Jammed**

**Emmett Point of View**

I gently tapped my pencil earaser on the smooth, perfect wood of the desk as I waited for those last few seconds of the clock to tick by. Each and every tick seemed to taunt me with the fact that I as only half and hour away from beatting Bella's butt at baseball. She had been yeasing me all week about that she was going to kick my butt to the lake and beyoind when she wins the game.

_ Tick, Tick._ Could this colck move any slower? It's not that hard to click by and ring the damn bell! Edward is going to laugh at me when Bella hits that first home-run!

_ Ring!_ I pushed off the wood, trying my best not to break it, and all but ran out of the room. I twisted and turned from boys, girls, and all others on my way towards my locker. A girl that went by the name of... Ashley, stopped me to aske me a damn question.

"Your Emmett Cullen, right?" She batted her eye lashes, and spooke in a flirtatious voice. The only person that was along to act like this was Rosalie when she was in a _good _mood! I stifled the urge to sigh, roll me eyes, and push her out of the way.

"Yes." I spoke, not interested one bit in the conversation.

"Well, I was wondering if you had some plans over the weekend..." She began to twirl her hair around her index finger. She smiled and goiggled, like the head cheer-leader that she is. "i think that you see where I'm getting at." She purred. Ashley'd right hand reached up and tried to stroke my arm, I flinched away. Ashley's hand dropped right back to her side.

"I'm sorry, but I hardly knnow you, and I have plans with my family this weekend." I looked into her bright blue eyes, they seemed to be decendent from Mike Newton's. I fought back the urge to shiver at the thought of Mike Newton. "I'm sorry." I repeated, and with that I walked off to my locker.

Ashley stood there with a dumb-struck expresion that was on her face. Man did I love humans! They take the smallest things and make the hugest deal out of them! Ha... I'm never telling Rosie about that... ever.

I found my locker, deserted and alone. Just the way I like it. I dropped my arm and lifted my right hand to the combonation lock. Four piars of foot steps were coming in my direction. One was rythmatic and light wieght, Alice. Another was heavy yet light wieght still-like a waltz- Edward. Threre was another that seemed to be almost at the patern of a march, Jasper. The last pair were airy, and seemed to be like they were out in a sprint against a flat surface, Bella. The only person that was missing was my Rosie.

"Hey, big brother." Alice greeted me. I mumbled a hardly audible "Hey." Even to ears like ours.

"Are you ready to get your little sore-loser butt kicked?" Bella teased.

"HA!" I threw my head back. "in your little dreams, 'lil' sister!"

Bella made a little "Psh" sound in her little throat.

"What's in Bella's dreams?" A silky, and wind-chime voice asked. I turned to see a blonde beauty, with her red camisol and her dark skinny jeans. _I love skinny jeans!!! _

"Easy with the thoughts Em." Edward warned.

"Hey, sexy. I didn't hear you comin'" I pulled her in for a kiss. She kiss me lightly on the lips and pulled back.

"Well, what's in Bella's dreams?" Rosalie repeated.

"Her kicking my butt in the game." I scoffed. Rosalie joined in with me.

"Just open up your damn locker and let's get home." Edward rolled his eyes, and wrapped his arm around Bella's little waist.

_ The kid is so in love!_ I thought. He rolled his eyes to the back of his pretty little skull.

I turned the knob three times to the right and began to turn in my number. I got the last one in there and I shoved my fingers up and pushed with little effort up. Nothing. I tried again, and the stupid piece of crap was groaning with how hard I was trying. Alice and Rosalie giggled.

"Is there a problem?" Jasper asked through his little snickers.

"No." I gritted through my teeth.

"OK, brother. What ever you say." He muttered.

I tried to turn the number again, 45- 39- 13. I shoved my two fingers where they are suppost to go and pushed. _Nothing_! What was wrong with this thing?!

I tried again, and soon I was found banging on the blue piant of the locker with my fist, making me think it'll help.

_ Bang! Boom! Bam!_ My fist hit against the metal and was leaving slight dents in the surface of the blue.

Ok, seriously. Emmett, do you need help?" Alice asked in frustration.

"NO!" I yelled. I placed my fore-head against the blue paint and continued to hit my fist against the blue paint of the locker.

Bella heaved a sigh and shifted her wieght from one foot to the other. Pointless. She walked towards me.

"Move." She grabbed my sholder and shoved me back. My sister Bella was trying to get my _combonation _locker open. And she didn't even know the code! Bella stood in front of the dented blue metal, rectangular door from a good minute. Her fist lift and she hit the very peak of the locker, and kicked the base of it. She didn't even leave a dent in the surface.

Her fingers went up into the proper place and she pushed up, just as I did. The locker opened.

"What the hell?!" I yelled. "I didn't even have anything push up, or jammed in!" I yelled at the top of my cold and frozen lungs.

Bella shrugged and smiled. "Looks like A) I can kick your butt in more than baseball. B) And your locker got... wait for it..._ jammed_!!!" She yelled.

"Oh, you better run little sister. I'm going to show you something that I can _so _kick your butt in!" I threatened. She giggled and ran off towards her little Edward to save the day!

_C'mon, pussy! Let me have a round with her! _I growl in my head.

"Don't you dare." He glared at me.

"C'mon! Let me have a go on the Bella machine!" I joke. With that I got a smack from all three girls, a hit upside the head from Edward and a roung of laughs from Jasper.

"It got _jammed_." Bella muttered as she got in the car.

_Oh, lets just have her wait til we get home...._

**OK, so this was only a one-shot cuz me and a friends made this up today at lunch and we thought that it would be pretty funny! So, I hope that you liked it... REVIEW!!!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
